The Reunion
by SammyGal123
Summary: Anders and Marian Amell Hawke - Their first night together after being apart for a short while. Keep in mind that this is not the first time they have spent the night together...It is told from his point of view.


**The Reunion**

"So, let me get this straight: she visited you this morning and she gave you a gift. In return, you promised to see her this evening and now you don't know if you are doing the right thing?" I was sitting across from Varric in the _Hanged Man_ drinking a cider. "Yes, that about sums it up," I replied. "You are unbelievable, Blondie. You tell her that you won't be around for a couple of months and we both know how difficult it was for you to tell her that and on top of that you have already taken your relationship to the next level. And now you are sitting here telling me that you don't know if it is the right thing." He shook his head and slammed his fist onto the table. "You are fool, Anders. Marian loves you. She has done nothing but speak about you for the last couple of months. Do you know that when she came here yesterday and when I told her you were back, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry because you had not seen her yet," he explained. "Varric, I have only been back for a couple of days -," I started saying when he held up his hand. "Blondie, that was more than enough time to let her know or better yet, visit her," he said with more than a hint of exasperation in his voice."But-", I muttered. "No, Anders. I won't hear it. She came to you this morning and I can gather from what she told me-"he said as I interrupted him. "She was here? When?" I asked. "She was here an hour or so before you showed up. You just missed her," he replied. "But I am not yet finished - I can gather from what she told me that it was quite the joyous occasion. She told me your eyes lit up and you couldn't stop smiling and, Blondie, she told me that she was so anxious because she didn't know what to expect. She said she didn't even know if you wanted to see her again," he explained. "But-"I tried again. "No. For the Maker's sake, shut up, Anders," he said quietly and I slammed my fist into the table. "Varric, I do love her…" I informed him and then suddenly everything was clear as day in my mind. "I love her," I murmured. "Blondie, she is just as anxious as you, but she loves you and you are a fool if you let her go. She pined for you, Anders. I don't know what you did, but she pined for you. It was Anders this and Anders that. It didn't stop. She even questioned herself and no matter what anyone said to her, she was adamant she would rather hear it straight from you and on top of that, Blondie, she has hardly slept. I am sure you noticed that this morning," he said quietly. "I…I did," I admitted. "Then you know what you have to do and, Blondie, you should see her home – it's magnificent. She used just about all her sovereigns to buy back the estate for her Mother, but thankfully, there are enough sovereigns left so that they can live comfortably," he explained. "So you think I should go through with this?" I asked. "For the Maker's sake, you love her, Anders and why are you still here?" he asked and I looked out of the window. "Blast it! I am going to be late," I muttered as I hastily drained the last bit of my drink and I stood up.

"Varric, I am going to give this amulet to her." I placed it on the table in front of me, but I did not let it go. "Maker, it is beautiful. How did you manage to buy that?" he asked. "The merchant gave it me, Varric. I didn't have to pay for it. It is the amulet she wanted to buy for herself and when she showed it to me, I had to get it for her. I have been carrying it for the last three months. The blue stone reminds me of how her eyes light up. It is the same shade of blue, Varric," I explained and he laughed. "Then I honestly don't know what your problem was a moment ago because it is clear to me that you love her and I think we have wasted enough time," he pointed out. "Mmm…Thank you for listening, Varric. I will see you sometime." I stuffed it back into my pocket and I ran out of the tavern much to the amusement of the other patrons.

He was right, I thought as I slowly climbed the stairs into Hightown. I was pleased to see her this morning. I could not believe that she actually came to see me. I had spent the whole night trying to decide if it would be wise to visit her, but she visited first. When I saw her standing at my door looking so hopeful and beautiful in a light blue outfit, she astounded me. I recalled her eyes, the way they lit up, and her smile, the smile that captivated me so. I could have kicked myself because I should have visited her considering my reaction when I saw her. I pulled out the amulet again and clutched it in my hand. I could almost feel her. I fingered the Tevinter Chantry Amulet she had given to me and I recalled how upset she was when I told her that Chantry law forbade it. She said that she thought I would sympathise because the Divine had condemned the Tevinter Chantry for freeing its Mages. I told her it was sacrilege wearing it on any land under the Divine. All she said that she thought I would like it for what it represented and I knew she was right. I did like what it represented. I was touched at how thoughtful it was for her to give me something especially after not seeing her for three months and after not visiting her upon my return. Then I had upset her even more by telling her that she had to realise what it would mean if she stayed involved with me. She was not even that upset; she was more annoyed at me for saying that than anything else. She walked out and that was when I realised how much I actually loved her. I went after her and I kissed her there in the middle of Darktown in front of all the refugees much to their amusement. After that, I took her back to my Clinic and we shared another kiss.

Now I was standing outside her front door unsure of what I should do next. I wanted to see her. I wanted to make love to her, but I did not know how she would receive me. I knocked on the door and I waited patiently for someone to open it. I shifted restlessly on my feet and I was about to knock again when the door opened and out stepped a dwarf. "Who are you?" I asked. "Didn't she tell you? I am Bodahn. I accompanied her on the Deep Roads Expedition with my boy, Sandal," he explained. "Oh. No, she didn't tell me that," I replied as I held out my hand. "She saved my boy. He got lost and she found him," he continued as he reluctantly shook my hand. "I...I didn't know. I am Anders. She is expecting me." He eyed me up and down and then he frowned. "She did mention that you might be coming," he explained as he somewhat reluctantly opened the door wider allowing me to come in. "I believe this is the first time you are coming here?" he enquired as he indicated for me to follow him. "Yes," I replied. He led me into the hallway and I came to a dead stop. "She has a beautiful home," I commented as I took note of the table filled with the letters and the fire that looked so welcoming. "You should see the study. It has bookshelves from floor to ceiling. She is quiet the reader, I must admit," he explained. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, really and I believe you are fairly knowledgeable as well?" he commented. "Well, I am. I have always enjoyed reading," I explained as I slowly began to smile. "Well then, when you get the time, I would like to speak to you about my boy Sandal." I frowned at him. "Why?" I asked. "He enchants things, Anders and the Maker knows how he can do things like that because you know dwarves are resistance to magic," he explained. "He is an enchanter?" I asked because I could not believe what I was hearing. "Yes," he replied. "Mmm...It is a rare gift Bodahn. An extremely rare gift. Perhaps I should speak to him," I suggested and he laughed. "He is a lad of few words, Anders, but you are free to speak to him." He led me into the study and Leandra was standing by the fireplace. I noticed the bookshelves and I noticed how full they were. "Where did she get the time?" I asked. "These books were packed in the cellar. They belonged to my parents," Leandra explained as she turned around. I went towards her and to my surprise she embraced me. "I am so glad you are here, Anders. She has been fretting about it all afternoon and she has driven me quite silly in the process," she greeted me. "That will be all Bodahn. I think I can manage from here," she said as she released me. "Yes My Lady. Let me know if you need anything." She nodded. "I will do and thank you," she said quietly.

"How are you?" I asked. "Well, I have had my hands full with Marian who has done nothing but speak about you for the last three months. She has missed you so much, Anders," she explained as she indicated to a chair. "How could you leave especially after all the time you spent together?" she asked as she sat down. "I...I had things to take care of, Leandra. I hope to tell her one day where I actually went, but my answer will have to suffice for now," I explained. "Mmm...It seems to me that you needed to sort out your feelings. She told me how reluctant you were to pursue the relationship." I cleared my throat and stared into the flames. "That should be understandable considering that you know about Justice," I pointed out. "You can't blame him, Anders. I noticed how you always looked at her. How your eyes lit up when she would come into a room or when she laughed and smiled. Never mind your reaction every time she touched you," she explained as she stood up. "You really have no idea how deeply in love she is with you, do you?" she asked. "I think I am beginning to realise that and to be honest, Leandra, I love her deeply. I truly love her, but I had to work through my feelings and I had to cope with Justice's thoughts on top of that. It has not been easy and I realise know that we should never have taken that vital step, but once we did, there was no turning back," I explained as I joined her in front of the fire. "I don't know why I am telling you this, but it was not only one night, Leandra." She laughed softly. "I know that, Anders. I know. Gamlen's home was very small, after all. You honestly cannot think I did not realise. How could I not?" she asked. "We tried to be discreet, Leandra," I explained. "I realise that and I was quite happy to let you get on with it, but that is her mother talking. It is not my affair, anyway," she explained. "It is not your affair, but I understand. I really do. She is the only child you have left and I am deeply sorry about what happened to Carver. How...How has she been?" She looked away from me. "She has her days, Anders and I have my days, but it is so difficult to accept. We...We have tried to spend as much time together, but she has not been herself since you left and that is why I encouraged her to visit you this morning." I moved away from her and stared out of the window without really seeing anything. "Where is she?" I asked. "She...She is in her room. She will come down when she feel she is ready," she replied. I folded my arms because I was feeling nervous. I turned around, "Leandra, I feel like a teenager who is taking his sweetheart on a date for the first time," I blurted out and she started laughing. "I honestly don't know why you are feeling so nervous, Anders. It has only been three months," she reminded me. "And I spent every night thinking about her, Leandra." She came towards me."Why don't you sit down?" she suggested. "Mmm...I think I will." She went to the cupboard and poured me a glass of ale. "Drink this. It might relax you a little bit." I took one mouthful and I put the glass down. "I...I don't have the stomach for this," I admitted as I stood up. "Sit down, Anders. Would you like a cider?" she asked and I turned around when I heard someone by the door.

She was standing by the door and she was wearing a light pink outfit that complemented her fair complexion beautifully. I stood, speechless, because she was looking so beautiful. I knew she was waiting for me to make the first move, but her intense gaze froze me on the spot. It was as if I was really seeing her for the first time and just like that, everything fell into place and I realised it was no mistake me standing here in her home. She stepped into the study, but she came no further. "Love," she murmured in her soft, gentle voice and hearing that one word, spurred me to action. I took a deep breath and I closed the distance between us. She held out her hand, but I ignored it. "Marian," I murmured as I embraced her instead. "Anders," she murmured and I drew back slightly. "Oh love," I murmured as I noticed her tears. "Why?" She reached for my other hand. "I...I have missed you so much, Anders. I...I have not been the same since you left. I...I...Please don't do that to me again. It was too much." She looked away trying to compose herself. She took a deep breath and looked at me again. "It was-" she murmured when I placed my finger on her lips. "There is no need to say anything more," I murmured as I gently cupped her face. She reached for my hands. "Seeing you this morning made me realise how much I love you, Anders and now you are here. It is so overwhelming. I honestly thought you wouldn't come," she explained. "Mmm...I didn't think I would come either, but I am here now, my love. My sweetheart. Maker help me, but I have missed you," I murmured as I gently kissed her. "Anders," she whispered as she snaked her arms around my neck to let me know she wanted far more. "Come with me," she murmured as she grabbed both my hands. I glanced at Leandra and she was smiling to herself. She caught my eye and she smiled even more. "See you later then," she said as she shooed us out of the study.

She led me up the stairs never letting me go and I started laughing. "I have been a fool, my love," I informed her as she opened her bedroom door. "How so?" she asked as she pulled me into her bedroom. "I have missed you, my love," I replied as we stood in front of the fire. She moved away from me and then she turned around to face me. "I honestly did not think you would come," she said softly and I stepped closer to her. "You know Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. He reckons you are a distraction," I said softly. "Am I?" she asked and I smiled. "That is one of the few things where he and I disagree," I replied. I looked away from her because I was feeling uncertain. "Anders?" Her gentle voice encouraged me to look at her again. "I...I did a lot of thinking while I was away." She took a step back unsure as to what I was going to say next. I caught her eye just as she tried to hide her pain from me. I closed the distance between us and I reached for her hands. "Love, it is nothing like that." She looked questionably at me and then she looked away. "Tell me, Anders," she whispered. "Marian, while I was in the Circle, love was only a game. It gave the Templars too much power if there was something you could not stand to lose." I looked away from her and took a deep breath. I felt her move right up to me. "It would kill me to lose you. I...I can't stand the thought," I whispered as she gently lifted my chin. "You can stop worrying...I did a lot of thinking myself and I realised that I can't stand the thought either." She looked away for a moment and then she looked at me again. "I...I love you, Anders and if anything - I know I dropped subtle hints before you...before you went away, but I would really like it if you - and that is only if you would like to - if you would..." She paused again and I cupped her face. I smiled at her. "You would like me to move in," I finished for her. She raised her eyes and there was a flicker of hope. "Yes. The last three months were terrible. It made me realise how much I enjoyed having you in my life and in my home, by my side. I cannot live without you, Anders. I...I need you and I know you feel the same. I realised that when I visited you this morning and the delight in your eyes."She sighed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You belong with me," she whispered as I gently held her. "And, love, you aren't going to lose me. I do not care about Justice. All I care about is you. So, please move in with me," she whispered and I laughed. "Love, there is no place I would rather be," I murmured as I cupped her neck. "I want to be with you," I murmured as I kissed her. It was tentative at first as if we were testing the waters and slowly but surely, she allowed me entrance. I placed my free hand on the small of her back silently asking her to come closer. She smiled when she realised this. "You know me so well already," I teased as I broke off the kiss long enough to breath. She stepped back and we moved ourselves onto her bed. I stretched myself out next to her and sighed. "I must say that this is the most comfortable bed I have ever lain on," I teased. "It cost a small fortune, but I figured I deserved some spoiling of my own and love...I took the liberty to buy you a couple of outfits. I...I hope you don't mind," she said as she stretched herself on top of me. "You didn't have to." I lightly touched her cheeks. "I wanted to, Anders even knowing that I might not see you again," she explained and I frowned at the sadness in her eyes. "Why did you think that?" I asked. "We didn't part ways on a bad note, but it was the hardest thing for me to do knowing how upset you would be," I explained. "It...It felt as if someone had ripped a part of my soul away. I...I tried my best not to show you too much, but you realised it," she explained. "But why my love? I did not end our relationship. We needed the distance from each other to at least give ourselves a chance to figure if it was something we both wanted and on top of that, you were mourning Carver's death." I cupped her face and gently massaged her cheek. "Why?" I asked. "That is when I needed you the most, Anders. You were there for me, but when I finally realised the extent of my pain at his death, you were gone. My one source of comfort and he was gone. It was so difficult to deal with and I gave my Mother a difficult time," she explained and I smiled. "She did mention that, but love, don't you think the fact that I am here with you is more important?" I asked and she smiled for me. "Of course I think so and I am glad you are here," she replied.

I wrapped my arms around her and I rolled with her - much to her delight - until she was beneath me. "You know, you look beautiful in this outfit," I teased as I deliberately unbuttoned her blouse. I closed my eyes because I did not want to see too much of her just yet. I allowed my fingers to graze her stomach and I gently touched her. "Anders," she murmured. I opened my eyes and lowered my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our kiss deepened. I wrapped her in my arms allowing our kiss to become intimate. "Oh sweet maker," she murmured as we broke off the kiss. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue and they were filled with passion. We had made love a few times before, but this was something else. It was different and not so crazed and I was going to take my time with her. I smiled at her and I kissed her again allowing it to deepen once more. I paused and I removed my shirt. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on my chest. I closed my eyes because she had no idea how that made me feel. "You are wearing it, Anders," she said softly. I opened my eyes and she was holding the amulet in her hand. "Of course I am wearing it," I murmured as I caught her hand. "Anders, I did not think you would after you told me what it was."She snaked her arms around my neck. "How could I not wear it, my love? It comes from the woman I am deeply in love with and I thank you for giving it to me. Perhaps one day I can return something just as meaningful," I murmured as she kissed me. "No. You are my gift," she murmured.

"Mmm...Love, I have something you might like," I whispered as I kissed her. "Tell me," she murmured. "Mmm...Let me go and I will get it for you," I teased and she laughed softly. "Don't be too long," she teased. "I will only be a minute." I gave her another kiss and when in search of my shirt. I glanced at her and she was glowing because she was so happy. I honestly did not know what I was thinking when I went away. I found my shirt and I rummaged around the pockets. "It must still be here," I whispered and I became anxious, but then I closed my hand over the amulet. I went back to her and she was sitting up watching me. Her cheeks were flushed and I smiled at this. "Love, I...I thought you might like this," I said as I opened my hand. I kept my eyes on her unsure as to how she would take this gift I wanted to give to her. She touched the amulet and then she smiled. "You didn't have to do this for me," she whispered. "Love, I know that, but when you showed it to me, I knew I had to get it for you," I explained. "You...You have no idea how much this means to me. How meaningful it is because it comes from the man I love," she murmured. "Marian, I love you and if possible, I want to spend the rest of my days with you," I explained and she smiled even more. "What are you saying?" she asked. "I love you - that is what I am saying," I replied because I had thought of something else, but I would have to speak to her Mother first. "Love, may I?" I asked as I took the amulet from her. "Please," she replied as she turned around. I slipped the amulet on and I lightly kissed her neck. "Anders," she murmured as she tried to turn around, but she turned her towards me and I kissed her. I gently turned her around and pushed her back into the pillows and I lowered myself onto her. She rubbed my back and she slowly inched her hands to the waistband of my pants and I tried my best not to make a sound. "Oh dear maker," I murmured as she took her time pushing my pants off my hips. I was trying so hard to remain in control but she was making it difficult with her gentle touch and persistent exploration. I opened my eyes and she was watching me intently. I let out a sigh and I allowed her to continue. Inch by small inch, she pushed my shorts off my hips. I clenched my hands into fists because I was starting to lose my control and then blessed relief. I removed them and they joined my shirt. She eyed me for a while and then she sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "Love," I murmured as I found her mouth and I kissed her, driving her wild with my persistent exploration. "Anders, please, I can't take much more of this," she murmured as we broke apart once more. "Patience, my love," I teased as I slowly removed her pants. "Maker help me, but I have no patience left," she murmured and we started laughing. "You have waited three months, my love. Surely you can wait a bit longer?" I teased as I tossed her pants over my shoulder. "No, I cannot," she whispered. I lowered myself onto her and I smiled at her. "I have missed you, Marian," I murmured as I cupped her face. "Show me how much," she teased as I lightly brushed her lips. "Oh love, you are teasing me," she murmured sadly. "Ssh my love," I teased as I pressed my lips firmly against hers as I removed her underclothes. "Are you ready?" I asked as I gently pushed against her and this caused her to arch herself towards me. "I guess that is my answer," I teased as I gently kissed her. She arched herself towards me once more and I eased myself into her. "Anders," she murmured as waves and waves of passion swept through us, between us. We were oblivious to everything around us. The only thing that mattered was that we were together and I knew we would be together for life. "I love you," I murmured as I lightly kissed her. "I love you, Anders," she whispered as she snuggled into my arms and I knew we would sleep tonight content to know that the other would be there in the morning. I wrapped my arms securely around and gave her a kiss. "Sleep well, my love," I murmured as I felt sleep wash over me.


End file.
